


The Luthor in Lena

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Guess what I just saw that inspired this and get a high five, Guess what inspired this and you get a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Depression and a discovery leads Lena Luthor to embrace her own darkness in an act of vengeance





	1. Soliloquy

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. This goes to everyone who is not happy with how things are right now with Kara's romantic sittuation. I really don't mind Kara and Mon-El but I do wish Supercorp happened in the series at some point, preferably soon. Sorry for all mistakes! Please point them out

Lena had decided to call Kara and ask her out for dinner; but as she hung up the phone after assuring Kara it was O.K and that she didn't mind that Kara was going to be with her boyfriend ' _Mike_ ', all Lena could hear was her breathing trying to contain her rage that such a low thing as that _'man'_ was to be with Kara and bitterly she told herself coldly, as if immitating her stepmother "Victory for the House of El and victory for Supergirl, now Maiden of Steel, soon to be a Queen of all Hearts"

  
Lena could see it already, CatCo magazines with covers of them both all over the world and she felt utterly disgusted "Dares she waste time, patience, love and all" Lena tried to tell herself she was ridiculous but she still felt disgusted at Kara's choice of romantic partner "To waste her time with that man from Daxam that I wish no hopeful branch may spring from his loins that could cross me from the golden time I look towards, for as we all know: When a girl and a boy love each other very much..."

  
Lena sighed as she placed her fingertips in her forehead in contemplation of what she was doing because of these simple news "I do but dream of Kara" she told herself, telling her heart to calm down its rage "Like one that stands upon a promontory and spies a far-off shore, so do I wish for her love, being so far off"

  
"My eye's too quick, my heart o'erweens too much" Lena chided herself for wanting so much in this world as it was to have Supergirl and msot importantly: Her love, her heart and all the Kryptonian girl had to offer.

"Unless my hand and strength could equal them" Lena added, a plan trying to bloom in her mind but with great resistance from Lena's more rational side.

" _Well, say there is no hope then for Lena_ " the Luthor in her whispered in her consciousness " _What other pleasure can the world afford?_ "

"I'll make my heaven in a lady's lap, and witch sweet ladies with my words and looks" Lena told herself as she convinced she could go back to that; to booty calls and NDA's that satisfied a need but left a sting in her very soul that haunted her in her most private moments.

"Oh! O miserable thought, and more unlikely than to accomplish twenty golden-haired beauties like her!" Lena said to herself almost in tears as she admitted that it wouldn't do once she had had that precious, sunny smile in her life "For love forswore me in my mother's womb, and did corrupt frail nature with some bribe, to let it cast my fate in such a family as this. To place so much money on my account before being born that it has become an envious mountain on my back that gets me nothing of what truly matters in the end of the day!" Lena lammented her family and most of all, lamented that she was to everybody else another Luthor "Where it's hard to tell friend from foe, to make long-lasting friends, to make me paranoid of everyone who approaches me and at the first sign of their true intentions puts my mind in a state too much Like to a CHAOS!" Lena punched her desk wrathfully, her breath coming in short and her anger flaring with each passing second.

"And am I then a woman to be beloved?" Lena told herself desperate only to hear the Luthor in her say " _O monstrous fault, to harbour such a thought!_ "

Everytime the Luthor in her spoke, it started to make more and more sense and a case for this situation " _Then, since the earth affords no joy to me, I'll make my heaven to dream upon the gilded-headed girl"_  Lena felt herself smile and felt no need to stop herself for once. Besides what else was there to do while sitting in her office, taking in such news "And, _while I live, take this world as a hell of its own"_

  
Lena stood up and said her goodbyes to her assistant, as the day was done but there was still much to be done in some other aspects "And yet I know not how to get such girl, for many lives stand between me and home" Lena knew she would have to get past Kara's stepsister, that girlfriend of her and the Man of Steel himself just to mention a few "And I, like one lost in a thorny wood, seeking a way and straying from the way, torment myself to catch the maiden's heart"

 _"And from that torment I will free myself, or hew my way out with a bloody axe"_ The Luthor spoke and for once Lena listened devotedly while looking at herself in the mirror of the elevator that was bringing her down from the top floor of L-Corp's building, all those years of pretending finally paying off _"Why, I can smile, and murder while I smile" "_ Lena grinned darkly at the plan that she had come up with in just a short moment.

" _And cry "content!" to that which grieves my heart"_ Lena could suddenly see it so clearly in her head, it just needed to have a chance so she could perform and get away with it " _And wet my cheeks with artificial tears, and frame my face to all occasions"_

 _"_ _Can I do this and cannot get a girl like that?_ " Lena tranquilized herself and smiled ear to ear as she saw how simple and elegant it would be if did it "Tut, _were she be farther off, I'd pluck her down"_


	2. Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It worked and it pays off to have gone through so much

As she went through with it, Lena finally understood what Lex saw in all this: The planning, the scheming, covering her tracks while doing all she did. In the end it was almost as if God wanted this to happen for she found out Mon-El had been so careless that he had left traces that guided to such a past behind him for how little time he’s been on Earth.

Getting him to the trap was almost as easy as setting it off, good thing that Lex was a master of hiding things and that Lena had learnt from him and was able to find all the Kryptonite that was meant for the Man of Steel. Even better yet that while doing her work, as if by a sign of the Providence itself, she heard a rather curious rumor that she was willing to place a little extra to cover just to be safe.

“Good day, my kind good sir” Lena walked into the holding cell for Mon-El, having even the nice touch of giving him a book to read while she made sure everything was set for what followed “Are you liking your book?”

Mon-El recognized Lena and all the times Kara had gone out to defend this woman that had now trapped him in a lead container, far from the city and placed on his wrist a Kryptonite bracelet.

“So flies the reckless shepherd from the wolf” Mon-El bitterly said as he lamented that Kara couldn’t have seen this. He never saw it coming and he had heard of this woman’s family and what made them so infamous “What valiant scene are we two to act now where you hand me over to the authorities and I’m processed for what I did“

“Suspicion always haunts the guilty mind” Lena retorted a pearl of wisdom Lionel once told her as she finally had absolute proof of this man’s guilt and she knew that what she was about to do would just be her own brand of justice “The murderer and thief fears each bush and sees an officer”

  
“Ah, so it was true what you had on me after all” Mon-El said surprised he hadn’t been deceived so greatly “The blackmail you sent me proof of would condemn me to Kara’s hate and I do not feel like my ears can hear those sad cries”  


Suddenly Mon-El had a revelation as he mulled over his situation “But why did you do this for? What do you want from me? Is it my life?” They both knew right there and then that if Lena was to deliver Mon-El to the authorities, she wouldn’t have locked him up like she had.

“You think I am an executioner? “ Lena said unsurprised of what he had deduced

“A prosecutor I am sure you are” Mon-El knew he was busted, the true reason he had fled Daxam would now be revealed and he count himself lucky if he was just exiled from the planet “If you are to be judge and jury, why then, you are an executioner”

“I killed your dreams for your presumption” Lena said bitterly, disgusted once more that this wretch had kissed Kara while she had only dreamt of doing so.

”Had you been killed when you first presumed, you wouldn’t have lived to kill a dream of mine” Mon-El had once hear that there was a human saying about guiltless people throwing the first stone ”And I make this prophesy – that thousands of men for their sons, wives for their husbands, orphans for their parents' timeless deaths, shall rue the hour that ever you were born-”

“Die, prophet in your stupid speech!” Before Mon-El could speak further Lena pulled out the revolver she had brought with her and shot him right between the eyes, all those self-defense classes and shooting practices with Lionel being used to avenge all the people he had killed in his world and all the debauchery he had committed before coming to Earth “For this amongst the rest, I was prepared”  
  
As the reality sunk in, a storm started to pour down outside “ _See how the sky weeps in joy at the vengeance of so many lives?!”_ The Luthor in Lena told her as she processed what she had just done _“May such joyful tears be always shed for those that wish the downfall of our dreams!”_

Possessed by a righteous fury, Lena shot Mon-El several time more, empting the gun with modified lead-laced kryptonite bullets all over his body “If any spark of life still remains in you, hear me as I tell you to go down” Lena shot the last bullet in the revolver and just kept pressing the trigger caught up in the emotion

“Down to hell and say I sent you myself” Lena shouted at Mon-El’s lifeless body “I that have neither pity, love, nor fear for such wretches such as you!”

A voice inside Lena told her that what she had just done was wrong but she defended herself from it “You think I didn’t had a reason to hurry and seek his ruin that would break her heart and deny my right? If I did something evil, the blame goes to the heavens that shaped my resolve and to hell that crooked my mind to answer it” She felt that old sting of being better than her brother once more, but she finally let herself be free from it.

“I have no brother, I am like no brother” She told herself repeatedly “And that word ‘brotherly love’ that writers call divine, resides in people worthy of the sentiment and not in me” Lena finally let go of that tether that had been in her mind ever since Lex’s crimes had been made public and finally admitted, even if to herself “I am myself alone”

**Author's Note:**

> There'll be more of this in the following days, I promise. Leave a comment and please check out my other stuff. Feel free to leave prompts, check my profile for what fandoms and ships I do.


End file.
